Cursed Eclipse
by Tefferchan
Summary: I totally ruined the whole book for myself with this fic.. Includes:: some foul language, but nothing brutal. Twas written two summers ago, of '08. Excuse the poor literature in this. It's definitely not my finest work. OC Erisa Hale is included.
1. Prologue

**CURSED ECLIPSE**

~Prologue~

Trying to stay calm the rest of that night, and all of Sunday, made me worry constantly at what was going to happen. Playing the role as Edward's girlfriend in public, was a lot harder then I expected, since we were still fighting. As we left for school that morning, I took my own car. After being completely alone in my Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet, I strolled up to my first class- which I had with Edward. It didn't go to well, seeing as I sat next to him. We had had all of our classes together, since we were so close, even if all we did was talk in class. Edward was very calm and collected in class, but always very edgy. We talked like we normally would; showing no emotions at all, but he never once took his eyes off of me. This would have usually made me feel important, but I wished he would stop now, as it irritated me.

As I attempted defense against this stare, he looked back harder. It made me stop breathing, even if we vampires didn't need air, like the squeamish humans did, but it was hard to stop the habit. It made life hell of a lot easier, too, sometimes.

"Edward." I firmly said, not looking at him, but straightening out my back.

"Yes?" He thought, almost amused, as it seemed.

"Please stop looking at me. I would like to get some thinking done..." I mildly thought.

"No, I think I will not. You are not the eldest, and you know it, Erisa." Edward mocked, looking at me, and leaning closer in.

"Edward? Please answer the question." Mr. Burkhart questioned his staring at me, but cocking his head to the right, slightly.

"Two over forty-one, sir." He replied, not taking his off me for a second.

"Yes... That is correct..." Mr. Burkhart said, astonished by the knowledge Edward possessed.

"Of course it is..." Edward smiled, while he thought that to me, even though I was trying to block out his thoughts.

"Don't bother trying..." He calmly whispered his annoying thoughts into my over-reacting mind.

"Shut up." I snarled back, and raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Hale?" Mr. Burkhart looked up, as all the other students in the cramped room stayed focused, daring not to look back at me from the front of the room.

"May I be excused from class? I feel ill..." I made it up, like always. I was the "sick" Cullen of the family. Esme always had to come "pick me up" from school. I thought it was silly, since I've been around since before these people's parents' grandparents, but it was only helping us blend in.

"May I be excused also? I would like to walk Erisa down, if that is alright, Mr. Burkhart." Edward fluttered his eye lashes a little, and if it was a girl teacher, she would have been had at first bite. Mr. Burkhart just nodded as Edward and I scooped up our backpacks. I remained seated, as Edward strolled casually up to Mr. Burkhart, grabbed the excuse pass from him, and came back to the table to grab his textbook.

"Stop charming, and let's go..." I muttered, annoyed with his antics. He was trying way too hard to blend in with the crowd of humans.

"Okay, fine. We can leave now, if that's okay with you... Alice already informed me you would want to leave early today, so I got this..." Edward told me through our minds, as he held a hall slip under the table before we left. I looked down, and snickered. "We can give it to the office on our way out, so we can both be excused."

"You HAVE to tell me where you get those from..." I smiled, for the first time in weeks, and Edward smiled back. We both laughed in our minds as we walked out of the door together, smiling and totally at peace now.


	2. Chapter 1

**CURSED ECLIPSE**

*Chapter One*

"Erisa... Please stop skipping classes, you little rebellious sister, you!" Jasper patted my shoulder, like it was a good thing I was skipping classes, as his voice was almost carefree and joyous from behind me as we walked to lunch.

"But why, oh elder brother, Jasper must I stop? I love to do it! It's so much fun, and I don't have to be bothered with Edward's questions." I smiled at him. Edward frowned as he heard my response. It had been almost a week now since I had skipped class because of my fake illness.

"Ditching is my thing!" Jasper said beaming at me, since I was following his path, and not Edward's.

"Don't worry bro, she'll come around!" Emmett chuckled lightly at Edward from behind Jasper and I.

"Erisa! I heard you started skipping classes! Oh, my God! That's really good; you're a true Cullen now!" Rosalie smiled, just as gorgeous as Jasper's grin was, as she approached me on the side opposite of him.

"Guys, calm down. I've been skipping since I can remember," I cooed, showing off my newly painted finger nails that I did at my locker that morning after second period.

"You have to do that to mine! I love it!" Rosalie said, still smiling, as she grabbed my index finger and examined my nail more closely.

"Okay, later tonight," I smiled back cheerfully.

"Well, Alice is at home planning the party. It's Bella's 18th birthday today, so she wants it to be perfect… or something. Can you just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?" Edward's mouth tugged to one side as he tried to be happy, but he kept frowning. Jasper just nodded, his smile gone, as he agreed to uphold Edward's plea.

"Can do, Edward," Jasper snickered, grinning once again, as I balanced a fork on my nose that I had stolen from Emmett's tray.

"Give it back!" Emmett complained huffily.

"Just give him the damn fork back!" Rosalie laughed uncontrollably, as me and Emmett fought over the metal instrument.

"Get to class!" A monitor barked at us from the edge of our table. All of us mumbled as we stood and left the cafeteria. We went to our lockers and split up to go to our next classes alone; besides Edward and I.

***

"Emmett, Erisa, can you go fetch Bella?" Esme called to us.

"Sure," we both nodded to Esme, our gorgeous, blonde mother.

"Thank you!" Esme embraced both of us tightly. "Now go! Alice will be finished in a matter of moments, and we don't want you two knocking anything down with your consistent wrestling! Shoo!"

We trudged out the door and into the cold rain.

"How unlucky... It rains on her birthday! Ha!" I smirked smugly to myself.

"Shut the hell up!" Emmett grumbled, obviously pissed at my smart-ass remark, as we both hopped into his jeep.

"Em, you can't hide anything from me. What is bothering you all of a sudden? Tell me. Now," I demanded, steering the car sharply to the right out of our drive way and speeding up on the road.

"No. I haven't even told Rose, yet. You'll find out soon enough..." Emmett sighed, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Alright, whatever, I guess I can wait," I whispered out loud, wanting to only think that, not make it true. I was so impatient, especially when it came to my family, since it could endanger them.

"I'll tell you, eventually. Just ask Rose tomorrow, and you'll know..." Emmett lifted his head of my shoulder as he pointed in which direction I had to go in to get to Bella's house. This was my first time driving without Edward to Bella's house. I had a horrible memory when it came to directions.

"Okay, turn right into her driveway now," Emmett nodded to me as I pointed to the correct street.

"Okay, we're here!" Emmett smiled at me, and with that he jumped out of the car.

"Don't scratch the paint! I just redid it! Don't you want your car to look nice?" I screeched, loud enough for even Bella to hear me, as Emmett clawed at the door to shut it.

"Don't be so dramatic, you drama queen!" Emmett teased.

"Shut up, LITTLE brother!" Smirking, I thought to myself. _Oh, I had so gone there._

"LITTLE? WHAT?" Emmett got even more mad and upset than he had been when we first started the trip to Bella's house.

Smiling, I scratched my nails on the door to his jeep. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but I didn't mind the noise. Emmett seemed to, though, as his eyes turned from topaz to dark brown.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Emmett broke out laughing, seconds after he made that dumb remark. I couldn't help myself but laugh too. His eyes turned back to topaz, but they still looked a little bit darker than before.

As our laughing subsided, we both heard the slow turning the front door knob to the house. Silence fell over us both.


End file.
